gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio (102.3) is a radio station that plays Classic Rock and Pop Rock in Grand Theft Auto V, and is hosted by Kenny Loggins (but is referred to as Captain Loggins in-game). Loggins also lends his singing voice to the radio sting as well as one of his hit songs. The whole radio station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey which may be a reference to the Yacht Rock genre which Loggins, Michael McDonald, and Robbie Dupree are a part of. Tracklist *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1967) *Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller - Round And Round (1992) *The Prime Movers - As Strong As I Am (1986) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *The Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) Trivia *Jimmy De Santa has a poster of Los Santos Rock Radio on his bedroom wall. However, ironically, he doesn't like the station because of the "old people music." *This is Michael De Santa's favorite radio station. *It was the second radio station to be discovered by the GTA community. *The digital manual of the game credits the song "Take the Money and Run" by Steve Miller Band which isn't the song used on the station. *The song "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by The Small Faces was featured in the first GTA V trailer, "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen was featured in Michael's trailer, and "I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks was featured in the Xbox 360 trailer. This makes Los Santos Rock Radio the station which has the most songs in trailers. *The radio station can be heard playing in the Fire Station around Los Santos. *Michael De Santa listens to the song "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins on his iFruit phone during the mission Father/Son. *Two of the station's songs play according to what happens in the story. First, the song "If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago automatically plays in Trevor's truck when Trevor is forced to take Patricia Madrazo in "Monkey Business" to her home. Second, "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" by the Alan Parsons Project plays when Trevor kidnaps Devin Weston in "The Third Way." If the player chooses the "Subtle" approach for The Big Score, Hollywood Night by Bob Seger will play when the three characters drive back to Michael's mansion from Blaine County. *Occassionally, Loggins monologues about the 80's in between songs and finishes by saying "I'm alright." This most likely was meant to queue his song "I'm Alright" before it was removed from the station. *At the end of the film Meltdown, "The Breakup Song" by Greg Kihn Band plays. *When "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" begins to play, there is a chance that Loggins will say he is playing, "'I'm Free,' by me," as he is the singer himself. *Los Santos Rock Radio may be loosely based on 100.3 The Sound or 95.5 KLOS, which are classic rock stations located in Los Angeles. *This radio station plays during all Offroad Races. *Songs from this station will sometimes play in Ammu-Nation and Liquor Ace. See also *KGBH, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 that also plays Classic Rock. * K-DST, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that also plays Classic Rock. * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that also plays Classic Rock. * Emotion 98.3, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays rock ballads. Video Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Classic Rock Stations